


All That I Desire

by RonRos47



Category: Happiest Season (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Harper's family already know that Abby is her girlfriend so there is no sneaking around.*****Short one shot.
Relationships: Harper Caldwell/Abby Holland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	All That I Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Harper's family already know that Abby is her girlfriend so there is no sneaking around.
> 
> *****
> 
> Short one shot.

As Abby and Harper stood in the kitchen she said to Harper, “You’re family didn’t have to leave you know,” Abby said to Harper.

“No I know,” Harper replied as she busied herself making cups of hot chocolate. “I think they just wanted to give us some alone time. We’ve all been so busy this week that they figured we deserved a break.”

“We could have just as easily done something else. I would have totally been okay with that.”

Harper smiled as she gave Abby a hot cup. “This is way better.”

Abby smiled back. 

The two of them made their way to the living room. The fire was already going and upon placing her cup on the living room table, Harper turned off a few lights to give the house a warm glow. She then got a blanket and sat down, Abby sat in front of her so once they were comfortable Harper wrapped the blanket around them. 

“You’re right,” said Abby, “this is way better. I’m glad it’s just the two of us.”

“Told you. Abby, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“You never talk about your parents much. You kind of always just dance around the subject.”

“Not much to say. They died when I was a teenager.”

“No I know but like that, you kind of just turn the tables. I’ve kind of always just accepted it but I’d like to more about them. You’ve met my family, I’d like to know about yours.”

Abby sighed. Harper was right. In the year they’d been together Abby didn’t talk about them. Even though it was a long time ago she still had a hard time talking about them, to anyone, not even John. Though she had a lot of good memories just thinking about them sometimes was still a little too painful so whenever she did she tried to avoid the subject all together and focus on something else so the pain would hurt less. She couldn’t do it to Harper though. She deserved more than that. 

“What do you want to know,” Abby asked.

“What was Christmas like at your house?”

“It was pretty simple. Even though my parents were well off, being professors it wasn’t anything as extravagant as this. I mean it was just the three of us so they always wanted to keep things light. Even though they did we would go all out.” Abby started to smile. “My parents loved Christmas. I’m not sure who loved it more, my mom or my dad. My dad would put up the lights the first day of December while my mom decorated the inside of the house. When I was a kid back when I believed in Santa we would bake cookies the night before and I would leave some out and then I’d leave some carrots out for the reindeer.”

“Awe,” said Harper, “that’s cute.”

“Thanks. I never wanted them to feel left out you know. Well after I stopped believing we still kept the tradition of baking on Christmas Eve. My parents would always let me open one present the night before and then open up the rest the next day.”

“And what about the rest of your family?”

“It was just the three of us. My mom’s parents died before I was born and my dad’s died when I was too little to remember. They were both only children also.”

“That must have been difficult, not having anyone else.”

Abby shrugged, “I was pretty much used to it. I kind of liked it actually because I didn’t have to share my parents with anyone.”

“Well you don’t have to worry about being alone ever again, you’ve got a family now.”

“Thank you. So what about you, what were your Christmas’s like?”

“Okay for starters my parents have done Christmas parties for as long as I could remember so just for the record I am warning you about tomorrow. It gets pretty crowded around here.”

“Thanks for the heads up.”

“As for when I was younger we usually made Christmas cookies throughout the week. My mom and Sloane were always the bakers in the family. Jane was always then one who would try to guess at the presents and trying to pick out which one she wanted to open first. We’d also go ice skating a lot. Sloane and I would always beg out parents to take us more than once even though they always had their own things to do. Then we had our yearly Christmas party.”

“You make that last part sound pretty miserable.”

“It was too an extent. Mom and dad always aimed for perfection so if we got out of line then it was off to our rooms just as long as we weren’t loud which was actually better for us but when we got older they expected more decorum from us.”

“Well at least you do have some fun memories in there.”

Harper smiled, “they were. Abby?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said as she placed a couple of kisses on Abby’s cheek.

“Me too,” Abby replied.

Abby leaned her head back and closed her eyes as she relaxed while Harper placed her head on Abby’s shoulder and closed her eyes as well. The two sat in silence. The only sound was the crackling of the fire. Their evening together was warm as they sat by the fire but that’s all they needed, that’s all that they desired in their own moment of bliss.


End file.
